A Chance Meeting
by ninewood
Summary: The Doctor takes Jamie back to Scotland where Jamie meets someone from his past.


"I say, Zoe, have you seen Jamie?" the Doctor asked after walking in the kitchen and Zoe looked up from her breakfast, wiping her mouth with the napkin.

"Sorry, Doctor, I haven't seen him," she said and the Doctor sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"He has been rather quite lately. I hope nothing's wrong," he said when Jamie walked around him and headed for the refrigerator. "Ah, there you are, dear boy. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Jamie said with a solemn tone and opened the refrigerator door.

"Why don't I believe you?" Zoe asked as he looked back at her and closed the door after taking a bottle of milk off the shelf.

"Believe what you like," he sighed then walked to the cabinet and took out a bowl and walked to the table. He sat down when the TARDIS produced a box of his favorite cereal and he half smiled as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you sure you are alright?" the Doctor asked when Jamie slammed the bottle of milk on the table and some of the milk flew out of the bottle, dribbling down his hand and fingers.

"Aye, I am FINE!" he said then got up and stormed out of the kitchen. The TARDIS cleaned up the mess as the Doctor frowned then nodded his head and left the kitchen. Jamie went around the corner while the Doctor followed him and saw that Jamie was headed for the gym room. The Doctor stood in the doorway while watching Jamie storming toward the punching bag and balled his hands into fist. Growling, Jamie slammed his fist into the punching bag then the other fist and the punching bag moved back a bit. The Doctor didn't move the whole ten minutes Jamie punched the punching bag and blood rolled down Jamie's fingers from the cuts on his knuckles.

"Are you quite finished?" the Doctor finally asked while walking closer and Jamie sighed, looking at the blood rolling down his fingers. "My, you were angry, weren't you?"

"I'…." Jamie started to say but the Doctor held his hand up and shook his head.

"You are anything but fine," the Doctor said and Jamie sighed, looking down at his feet. "Jamie, I thought by now that you trusted me enough to tell me when something is wrong. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Jamie said with a nod of his head and the Doctor slightly smiled.

"Then tell me what's wrong. Maybe we can figure it out together," he said but Jamie shook his head and winced as he tried to straighten his fingers. "Then let's go get you cleaned up."

"No, I can do it," Jamie said as he left the room while the Doctor watched him and headed for the door, trying to figure out what was wrong with the young piper.

The humming and wheezing sounds filled the air while the TARDIS materialized and the doors opened. The Doctor smiled as he rubbed his hands together and stood back, allowing Jamie and Zoe to come outside.

"Yes, this will do nicely," the Doctor said as they looked around and Zoe frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Scotland, I believe," he said and Jamie sighed, leaning on the TARDIS.

"What are we doing here?" he asked and the Doctor looked at him and placed his hands behind his back.

"Well, I need some herbs that are only grown in the area and thought you could get them for me."

"But Zoe's the one that knows all that stuff. Let her get them," Jamie said then frowned and his lower lip stuck out.

"True, true, but you know the area better than she does," the Doctor said then looked at Zoe and she had a confused look on her face. "Don't you agree, my dear?"

"I guess," Zoe said and the Doctor smiled then looked at Jamie while taking a piece of paper and a small, plastic box out of his coat pocket.

"Now, here is a list of the herbs I need," the Doctor said as he handed the piece of paper and the small, plastic box to Jamie and Jamie looked at the list and nodded.

"I ken most of these," he said then looked over at the trees in the distance and placed the piece of paper and the small, plastic box in the sporran. "It'll take me a few hours tae find them though."

"Oh, we're in no rush. Besides Zoe can help me with some repairs until you get back," the Doctor said as Jamie nodded and headed for the trees. Zoe watched Jamie then looked at the Doctor and he gently rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back.

"You don't need any herbs, do you?" she asked and he gave her a slightly stunned look.

"Well, no, but he does need to do this," he said then walked inside the TARDIS and Zoe frowned, following him inside.

"This is ridiculous. Zoe has half of these in the garden lab," Jamie said then sat down on the stump and placed the piece of paper back in the sporran. He had been walking for a few hours as his throat burned and he looked around, seeing a small stream. Standing up, he walked to the edge of the stream and knelt down on his knees. Looking at his reflection, he blinked and swirling his finger in the cool water. His reflection warped when he scooped up some water and drank until his thirst was sated. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he sat back on his legs when he looked up at the sky and breathed in the scent of the heather and thistles in the air. Getting up, he brushed the dirt and mud off his kilt and knees when he heard something and looked behind him.

"HELP!" a female voice shouted as he half ran through the grass then stopped when a large wolf appeared and had the handle of a wooden basket in its mouth. The sound of a baby crying came from the wooden basket as Jamie locked eyes with the wolf and it snarled at him. Slowly lowering his hand to the handle of his dirk, Jamie breathed steadily through his nose when the wolf placed the wooden basket down and bared its teeth. With a roar, the wolf ran then jumped on top of Jamie as they crashed to the ground and he slammed the lower part of his left arm against the wolf's throat. He held its head away from with his left hand, trying to keep the wolf from tearing his throat out, as the wolf snarled at him and drool ran down its chin. The wolf snapped at him as he reached over for his dirk, which was lying on the ground a few inches from him, then grabbed hold of the dirk and looked at the wolf. Growling, he half lifted the wolf off of him then slammed the dirk into the wolf's chest and the wolf yelped, getting off of him. The dirk stuck out of the wolf's chest as it staggered side to side then collapsed to the ground and it's eyes closed. Panting, Jamie got up as he staggered toward the wolf and took back his dirk. The black spots swirled around his eyes when he collapsed to the ground and slowly sank into the warm darkness that was covering him.

"I think he's coming round," a man's voice said as Jamie slowly opened his eyes and he looked up at the ceiling, blinking his eyes a few times. Cloth bandages were wrapped around his right leg, his left arm and around his chest and a sharp pain rolled up and down his back. He jumped when a young man's face appeared, looking down at him, and the young man smiled, brushing some of Jamie's hair back from his forehead. The young man had light brown hair and hazel eyes and Jamie blinked his eyes a few times then sighed. "Easy now, Lad, I'm nae going tae hurt ye."

"Where am I?" Jamie asked as he tried to sit up but the young man held lightly onto his shoulders and shook his head.

"Nay, Lad, it's best if ye didnae sit up just yet," the young man said as Jamie felt the pain rolling up his right leg and he sighed, lying back down. "What's yer name?"

"My name is Jamie," Jamie said then sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Pleased tae meet ye, Jamie. I'm Robert," Robert said and Jamie slightly smiled at him. Suddenly he remembered the wooden basket when he tried to sit up again and Robert held onto his shoulders.

"What happened tae the wean?" Jamie asked, looking around the room.

"He's fine," Robert said with a nod of his head and Jamie saw a young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes walking closer and she was holding something in a white blanket. "This is my wife, Abigail, an' that is my son."

"Hello, Ma'me," Jamie said with a nod of his head and she smiled, sitting on the wooden stool next to the wooden bed that Jamie was laying on.

"I dinnae ken how I am going tae repay ye for saving my son from that wolf," Abigail said while rocking her son and Jamie softly smiled, sighing.

"How did the wolf get hold of him?" Jamie asked and Abigail pouted, sticking her lower lip out.

"We were out visiting a neighbor when I stopped tae rest on a stump an' placed the basket on the ground. The wolf just came out of nowhere. It happened so fast that I didnae have time tae grab the basket before the wolf got hold of the basket an' the wolf ran for the trees. If it wasnae for ye…." she said while tears trickled down her cheeks and Robert placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Dinnae fash, mo gaol," Robert said and she nodded her head, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. Jamie felt his heart hurting as he looked at them and Abigail sweetly smiled at him.

"By the time we caught up with the wolf, we found it dead on the ground an' ye were lying next tae it. Robert checked tae see if ye were alive an' carried ye back here," she said and Jamie sighed, half closing his eyes.

"I think he's had enough talking for now," Robert said as Abigail got up and Robert watched Jamie close his eyes then drifted back to sleep and Abigail looked at Robert.

"Are ye sure that ye didnae ken him?" she asked and Robert shook his head. They both wondered where Jamie came from as Robert walked away and Abigail sat back down on the wooden stool. She watched Jamie sleeping while she rocked the baby then looked out the window above the bed and watched the clouds moving gently across the sky.

The smell of food made Jamie open his eyes when he looked over at Abigail standing in front of the fireplace and she was scooping some food onto a pewter plate. She placed the pewter plate on the wooden tray when she looked up to see that he was awake and she smiled at him.

"Ah, ye're awake!" she said as she picked up the wooden tray and walked to the wooden bed. She sat on the wooden stool when she placed the wooden tray on the floor and picked up the pewter plate. Jamie felt a little childish as she started feeding him and held his head up to drink some whiskey from the pewter cup. Placing Jamie's head down, she wiped his mouth with a napkin as he sighed and she brushed the hair from his eyes.

"Where is Robert?" Jamie finally asked as Abigail got up and carried the wooden tray to the table at the center of the room.

"He took his horse an' went down tae the pub," she said then walked back to the wooden stool and sat down.

"Where is the wean?" he asked and she pointed toward the wooden cradle sitting next to the wooden stool. "Is he alright?"

"Aye, he was more frightened than anything," she said with a smile and he smiled back. "Now, if ye dinnae mind, what were ye doing out in the forest?"

"I was gathering herbs for my friend. He's a doctor an'…."

"Oh, he must be so worried aboot ye!" she said as she stood up and he sighed, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Aye, I guess he is, but he knows that I can take care of myself," he said and she sat back down on the wooden stool.

"I have no doubt that ye can, but why do ye look so sad?" she asked and Jamie sighed, half closing his eyes.

"I've forgotten them," Jamie softly said and she tilted her head to one side.

"Who are ye talking aboot?"

"I've forgotten my family," he said and she reached over and brushed the hair from his eyes.

"I dinnae understand."

"When I was ten, my family was killed. I went tae live with my laird, but never felt like I belonged. Och, he tried tae be a father tae me, but I would have none of it. My family was gone. Then…then I met the Doctor. He wasnae sure if taking me on was a good thing but he did. For the first time in years I had a family an' was happy. There was Ben, he was the big brother I never had, an' the trouble he would get me into made me wonder why the Doctor put up with us. Polly was the big sister I never had an' I could go tae her anytime I dinnae ken something. Victoria? She was…well…" he said and Abigail smiled, patting the back of his hand. He knew that he didn't tell her about Zoe, but he did feel that Zoe was the little sister he never had and he slightly smiled, thinking about her.

"Victoria was your first?" she asked and Jamie nodded his head. "It sounds tae me like ye have a wonderful family."

"But I have forgotten my first family!" Jamie shouted and she hushed him. The baby whimpered but didn't wake up as he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "Sorry, but I cannae remember them. Why did I forget them?

"I dinnae think ye have forgotten them. Not really. They're still here in here," she said as she tapped her finger on his forehead then on his chest near his heart and he looked down. "And they're here, too."

"But why cannae I…?" he asked and she hushed him.

"Ye just put them in a secret place so ye can be with yer new family. Ye didnae tell me where the Doctor fits in this family of yers," she said with a smile and Jamie smiled back.

"I guess he is the father, but he's really my best friend. There is na' that I cannae tell him an' he makes me feel like I can do anything that I put my mind tae."

"He sounds like a very nice man," she said and he nodded his head then yawned. "Well, I think ye should go tae sleep now. Goodnight, Jamie."

"Goodnight, Abigail," he said softly then closed his eyes and she stood up, leaned over and kissed the top of his head. Moving the sheepskin up to his chin, she looked at him then walked away and Jamie smiled, snuggling under the sheepskin.

The house was dark except for the glow from the fireplace when Jamie opened his eyes and moved the sheepskin down. He realized that he was naked as he quietly got up and found his clothes, boots and sporran sitting on the wooden chest at the foot of the wooden bed. His leg and back ached as he softly limped to the wooden chest and got dressed. He tried not to hiss as he placed his shirt and sheepskin lined vest on and checked the sporran. The Doctor had placed a cord on the sporran so only Jamie could open the sporran and Jamie adjusted the sporran on his hips. Carefully sitting down on the wooden bed, he placed his boots on when he got up and half limped toward the cradle. He looked down at the baby sleeping under a small sheepskin as he smiled and brushed the hair from his eyes. Robert and Abigail were sleeping on the wooden bed on the other side of the room as Jamie slowly limped to the wooden bed and looked down at them. The shadows from the fireplace rippled over their faces while Jamie watched them sleep then sighed and headed for the door. Quietly opening the door, he walked outside when he softly closed the door and looked up at the dark sky. He knew it was would be so easy to go back inside and stay with them, but something told him that he had to leave and he sighed. Ignoring the pain running up his leg and back, Jamie half limped away from the house as the darkness covered him and a thin film of clouds moved gently in front of the moon.

"I think he's waking up," Zoe said when Jamie felt something warm blowing over his hair and he softly smiled.

"Can you hear me, dear boy?" the Doctor asked when Jamie opened his eyes and blinked until his eyes cleared. He was lying on the examination bed in the medical bay as he felt the soft silky feel of the sheet that covered him up to his chest and he moved his fingers over the sheet.

"Aye, I can hear you," Jamie said softly and rubbed his face with his hands.

"You gave us quite a scare," the Doctor said as Jamie looked at him and the Doctor looked at the monitors. "Imagine our surprise when we heard something hit the outer doors and you tumbled inside after I opened the doors. I knew that you had gone missing after you failed to come back with the herbs, but I was confident that you would be alright. It was a warm night and there were several caves in the area. What we didn't expect was that you would be injured. I am so sorry, dear boy. I should have gone looking for you the moment you went missing."

"Aye, you should have," Jamie said in an icy tone and Zoe glared at him.

"Jamie!" she said but the Doctor shook his head and looked at Jamie.

"No, he has all right to be angry with me," the Doctor said and Jamie looked up at him and reached out his hand. The Doctor looked a little stunned then softly smiled and took Jamie's hand.

"I'm nae mad at you. I'm mad at me for nae telling you what was bothering me," Jamie said softly and reached out his other hand for Zoe. Zoe took his hand as he squeezed her fingers and she smiled, brushing back his hair from his forehead.

"And what was bothering you?" the Doctor asked.

"I had forgotten my family. I couldnae remember anything aboot them. What my mother looked like, what my father's voice sounded like, the soft scent of my grandmother's hair or how I felt aboot them. It had all vanished and the reason for it was because I found a new home an' a new family," Jamie said then squeezed the Doctor's fingers. "You are the father an' Zoe is the little sister. Polly an' Ben were the big sister an' brother an' this was my home. I ken that it's nae right tae think it, but that's how I feel. It wasnae until I was in my room, hanging up my plaid, that I realized that I had forgotten them. How could I forget them so easily?"

"But you haven't forgotten them, dear boy," the Doctor said as he tried to remember what he told Victoria when they were talking about her missing her father when Jamie softly smiled and nodded his head.

"I ken that now. They're here," Jamie said when he took his hand back and pointed to his forehead then his chest. "An' they're in here, too."

"Exactly!" the Doctor said, patting his shoulder. "They're just sleeping. It's like I told Victoria. I have my family and friends inside my head but I don't think of them all the time. If I did, I would never get anything done!"

Jamie and Zoe giggled as the Doctor shrugged when Jamie yawned and half closed his eyes. Zoe squeezed his fingers then kissed the top of his head when she headed for the door and left the medical bay. Jamie looked at the Doctor while the Doctor pushed a few buttons on the screen then looked at him and Jamie titled his head to one side.

"You did this on purpose, eh?" he asked and the Doctor gave him a slightly shocked look.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Aye, you do. You knew full well where we were an' who I was going tae run into. This wasn't a chance meeting. My grandmother told me the tale of the time my father was taken by a wolf when he was a wean, only tae be saved by a mysterious, young man. They had no idea who he was, other than he was wearing a kilt with the McCrimmon tartan. Neither of them recognized him nor did they find out who he was because he was gone the next morning. That young man was me, aye? I saved my father's life," Jamie said then looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Yes, you did, but you have to understand that there are some things that are supposed to happen and there are things that are flux. In other words, there is a chance for them to go one way or the other. Like when you decided to come with me. You could have stayed on the ship with your laird but you didn't. It was at that point that your timeline went on a completely different path. Who knows what your life would have been like if you had stayed. You could be living in exile in France or you could have been captured and thrown in prison. The thing is, we'll never know because you're here. But what happened with you saving your father's life as a baby had to happen or time would have been altered and you would have never been born," the Doctor said while Jamie let what he said sink in and he blinked his eyes.

"So you're saying that my parents an' grandmother getting killed had tae happen because, if it hadnae happened, I wouldnae have gone tae live with my laird an' we wouldnae have met?"

"Exactly," the Doctor said with a nod of his head. "And Culloden is also a fixed event, which means I couldn't change it even if I wanted to. So, now that you understand why I did what I did, I hope you can forgive me for not telling you what was going on."

"Aye, I forgive you," Jamie said then closed his eyes and the Doctor smiled, heading for the door then left the medical bay while the doors closed behind him. Jamie opened his eyes when he looked up at the ceiling and the TARDIS blew warm air over him. "Aye, I ken that you're more than a home. You're the mother of this family an' I, for one, am glad that you are."

Closing his eyes again, Jamie felt something like fingers brushing through his hair as the sound of bagpipe music softly played and he snuggled under the sheet, slowly drifting back to sleep.

The End


End file.
